


Doc I need Help

by Docnot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docnot/pseuds/Docnot
Summary: This is a mix of one shots based of a joke in the Arasaka discord."Doc I needed help I think my Vagina broke" they both go quite for a second."I'm on my way V hold tight"Dubious consent but I'm tagging with Non Con becuase of Hellman
Relationships: Adam Smasher/V, Anders Hellman/V, Arthur Jenkins/V, Bryce Mosley/V, Dum Dum/V (Cyberpunk 2077), Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Saburo Arasaka/V, Sandayu Oda/V, Saul Bright/V, V/Jackie Welles, V/River Ward, V/Viktor Vector, Yorinobu Arasaka/V
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Flesh and Steel (Adam Smasher × Fem V)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this so my first piece I'm very uploading here so please I could use all the help I can get if you see a mistake please let me know so I can try and find it and fix it.

V really doesn't know how she got into this situation. Alot has lead up to it but she still does not know how she got in the position of being railed by Adam Fucking Smasher. 

Jig jig Street, that's where it all started, V out to get Her kicks and thrills. And that's how the encounters started, it was first a place at the cyborg here and there as she tried not to bring any attention to herself.  
After all who wanted to piss off Adam Smasher, and then it lead to more slowly and surely. 

She gave him a complement and it went from there, he would seek her out on his own accord. He would find her when ever she was in Jig jig street, weather it was on Gigs or for pleasure he would find her.  
He knew her favourite shop and even her home address, he knew she worked part time as a Merc. And her dirty secret, that she had a big kink for chrome and anything that could choke her out. 

She would seek him out too, just to get a place at him or just to cross paths so she could lightly run her hand over his chrome. 2 months the small touches and look went on and there is only so much she can take, and she would be damned if she wasn't getting some action tonight.  
She'd find a nice joytoy or guy to give her a thrill,If she had to seek out a Maelstrom member she would if it came down to that. Dressed in a tight black dress she makes her way once again to Jig jig street. 

He was looking for something new, someone he could bend over and take his frustration out on. And there she fucking was in that dress he wanted to shred, it converted next to nothing, hell she looked like an expensive Joytoy, Just what he needed.

V feels him before she sees him, she can feel The air go almost still as she turns around to meet the metal chest of the man who tormented her every thought. Just the man she was looking for.

"Mr Smasher!" 

His optics roam her body before one of his arms grip her shoulder. "You're apartment half an hour do not keep me waiting V" and with that he is gone.  
V's legs shake in anticipation, her eyes go wide as she realises she better hurry back home otherwise she was not going to get there on time. 

V let's out another breath as she calls Delamain. "Hey del I need a pick up from jig jig street, preferably asap i need to get back home."  
She looks over her shoulder before back at the sidewalk. "Very well, a car will be to pick you up from you're location in five minutes" "thanks Del" 

V arrives back at her apartment building with 5 minutes to spare, she takes the stairs two at a time hoping that she can get up to her place.  
She finally gets to her level and rushes towards the door, she fiddles with her keys to see she was now two minutes behind time but hopefully he wouldn't know.  
She left out a sigh as she opened her door only to tence up as red optics meet her. 'Fuck I'm late'.  
She quickly moves into her apparetment, closing the door behind her only to hear it click. She was now locked in her home with Adam Smasher, and she was very much ok with it. 

He's spread out across her lounge chair how it was holding under his mass she had no clue.  
His eyes flicker as he watches her approach, he eyes her like she's his prey and honesty she was and she doesn't get a damn say in that matter. 

"Strip, slowly" V shivers but nods, kicking off her heels and turning around she slowly pulls the zipper down. He wanted slow, so she would drag it out as long as she could. Once the zipper is down she turns back to him slowly sliding down the shoulders of the dress, she smiles it down further until she is out of the dress completely. 

His optics follow Her every move. Seeing that she wore nothing under the dress, how much he just wants to bend her over and have at.  
" preem cut, fresh from the slab that's what you are" he stands up and strides towards her, One of his hands grips her hip while the other wraps around her throat. She gasp as the cold metal meets her flushed skin. 

"You have two minutes to prep yourself, go" V stands dumb found as his optics glow brighter. Her eyes dart around her apartment, she had used up the last of her lube over a week ago and forgot to get more.  
She can feel another shiver run up her back knowing this is the only chance she gets. Her hand quickly moves down to her lower regions, her thumb pressed flat into her clit. She runs it quickly taking in a shuttered breath as she moves her other hand to her entrance, V pushes a finger inside pumping it a few times before adding another.

She closes her eyes focusing on bring pleasure to herself in hope she would be really for him in time. V let's out a small moan as she adds a third finger, her thumb rolling her clit as she tries to build up the tension in her body. She bites her lips lightly her head thrown back as her fingers work her core into a frenzy. 

"Times Up"

V's eyes snap open as she's nearly tossed around onto the coffee table. Adam as one arm pressing down on her back pushing her into the table, her ass is rasied in the air as he runs the other over it.  
An most dark chuckle comes from him, she feela him move and feels the head of his cock resting against her. V's nails dig into the wood of the coffee table as Adam leans over her back. He lets out an almost static growl before he slams into V, she screams. 

He gives her a few moments to adjust but that is it. Her finger nails rip little chunchs of wood off the table as she tries to even her breathing and pain. She can feel the tears run down her face, everything felt way to big or too small it hurts, but it feels so good.  
Adam pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into her, V's walls clench aroudn him as she let's out an uneven breath as she rocks back against him. She'd had never been with anyone with as much chrome as him let alone as big as him and the tight burn felt amazing. 

"Adam more please" 

it was nearly a whisper but he hears it. Both of his hands grip onto her hips before he thrust forward fast and hard, V let's out a loud squeak only to get a slap on the ass. She throws her head back into his chest as she let's our loud and lewd moans with each thrust. 

V can feel her end coming, it's built up to this point and her whole body shivers as she pushes back on him. She clenches as her orgasm hits her, her eyes go wide as a message rushes across her optic. 

'Error, system update' 

She doesn't know what it's for but perhaps part of her body needed a resent after this. V withers into the table as Adam continues to rail his way into her.  
Everything felt sensitive and then a hot flash of pain rushes over her, she cries out in pain as her body locks up. Adam let's out a hiss as he reaches his end, V let's out pained pants as she looks over her shoulder at Adam.  
He looked just as uncomfortable now, her body falls onto the table bottom half still being held up by Adams hands.  
Adam goes to pull out and it only causes another flare of pain to go thought V. "Fuck Adam stop!" 

His optics flick up to her as her body shakes in pain, He holds still not moving. She calms down from the pain before looking back to him.  
"I... I think you broke me..?" She said it almost weakly and he nearly growls again, he goes to move and pull away but it feels like a vice grip. He slamshis hand down on the table near V's head, it want enough to break it but it did scare her.  
"Look I think you broke my coochie can you not try and break it more!" She yells, they both stand there in silence as they debate on what to do.Adam trying to pull out just ended wirh her being even tighter around him and it was beginning to become painful.

"Fuck, I'm calling Vik he can help even if I can never look him in the face again" Adam says nothing so she takes it as her not going to protest. 

V's optics flicker as she finds the contact she is after.  
'Viktor Vector'  
Dilling  
...  
... 

"Hey V.. you all right you don't normally call this late" she can hear the older ripper on the line and she let's out a sigh of relief. "Hey Vik... umm I've got myself stuck in a situation and need help.." Adam move again and it makes V moan loudly as she clenchs around him more.  
"ADAM! stop your making it worse" she cries out before looking to Viks face again.  
"Vik please my apartment asap I don't know if I have a virus or if my.. if my Vagina broke" Vik goes quite before moving around picking up equipment. 

"I'll be there soon hold tight" 

It had started out as a pretty slow day for Viktor, his last patient had been over an hour ago and now he was packing up for an early night. He looks up as his holo rings he normally didn't get calls this late but when he sees the name V he answer right away. 

"Hey V.. you all right you don't normally call this late" he can hear her let out a sigh of relief when he picks up. "Hey Vik... umm I've got myself stuck in a situation and need help.." She talked in almost a whisper as she looks at him only to help in pain and moan really loudly before yelling at someone.  
"Vik please my apartment asap I don't know if I have a virus or if my.. if my Vagina broke" his eyes go wide at this, he sits there from a moment figuring out what he was gonna do to help.  
Vin gets up before rushing around the clinic for equipment.  
"I'll be there soon hold tight"  
With hat he ends the call quickly rushing to grab what he might need,  
He locks up quickly before running out to where is car was parked. 

As soon as Vik parked up in the garage he took the lift up to V's floor, he jogged to the apparetment looking to the broken light where he knew she hid her spare key.  
Vik pulls it out before quickly unlocking V's apartment and walking in, he closes the door behind him quickly as his eyes go wide seeing V. 

She was bent over her coffee table stark naked with Adam Smasher holding her up from behind.  
"Hey Vik... this so really fucking embarrassing but you are the only person I trust and i really need you to help us get out to this predicament" V shoots him a small smile. Vik gives her a small smile back as he moves to quickly set his equipment up. 

Vik gets everything set up and running as he walks over to V. "I'm gonna need you to link up so I can find what's happened to you" she nods howling her hand out for him, Adam's optics follow the Viktors every move.  
Vik pays him no mind as he runs a quick diagnostic trying to narrow down on what could be the problem, Viks eyes flick over to V before back down at the results. 

"You're system is experiencing a Virus that is causing your body to lock down different systems, it's not harmful but can be painful. Think of it like when certain wolf's hmm. Mate, they get stuck together it's a virus of a sort which is going to cause this to happen, I'll see if I can purge it or alteast give you both some relief" 

Vin goes back to work as V looks to him, as she tries to figure out what she's going to say. "So someones spiked me with a porn virus?" Her eyes flick to Adam quickly. No he isn't the type and he's in just as much discomfort as she is, he lets out a shaky breath closing her eyes trying to bring her sences down. 

"It's more them that V, someones spiked you with what looks like a heat breeding Virus, it's designed to lock two people together while having intercourse, it may have other side effects but I think can help you two separate" V almost let's out a shout of Joy at that information. 

It takes about five more minutes before she feels the relief of her body slowly releasing from its tight hold, V almost drools at the feeling. Adam pulls out of her finally without causing any pain. Adam looks to Vik one more time before he leaves. 

"You saw nothing and if anything that happen here leaves this apparetment I will hunt you down doctor" with that said he leaves, V stays laying against her coffee table as Vik walks over and grabs a sheet off her bed. He wraps it around her, she rivers lightly from the contact as Viktor unlinks her before picking her up and carrying her to her bed. 

"Here you go kid" she smiles giving her thanks to him as he walks over to her fridge. He pulls out a bottle before walking back over to her.  
"Make sure you stay hydrated, I dotn know if this virus will cause you anymore double but if it does let me know and I'll get you some sort of blockers for it" V grabs his arm lightly before looking up at him. 

"Thansk Vik, your a real life savour" he lets out a chuckle before packing up is gear. He heads tot he door before giving her one last look. "Stay safe V and try not to get virus from brain dances, we don't need another incident where you Vagina breaks" her face goes Red ad she pulls the sheets over her head to hide, Vik laughs lightly before shaking his head. 

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone"


	2. Kiss of Teeth (Sandayu Oda ×Trans male V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When V and Takemura split up and V ends up in a rundown motel he isn't expecting the man he had fought not even five hours ago rocking up on the door step. But maybe that's just what he needs. 
> 
> Smut  
> Porn, rough sex, sex, swearing, little bit of Violence but hey it's cyberpunk what do you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's another chapter! This one is one of my favourites so I hope you all enjoy. Beta we die that it.

Oda's jaw aches, it had been barely four hours since his run in with the thief of Takemura's.  
Quite a few parts of his body ached from the faint pain that still lingered but nothing that would falter him or his work.   
Hanako had asked him to speak with the thief once more to give him the information on where and when to meet her.   
Oda pulls up to the run down motel out in the middle of no where, he can't believe he is doing this but Hanako-sama and specifically asked him to and he was not willing to argue with her. 

He gets out of the car giving himself a once over on the tinted window. His lips was split, a nasty bruise ran up on side of his face and he had a few small cuts against his forehead.   
Oda pulls at his jackets sleeves, he knows this will serve as next to no protection if V decided he wasn't going to be as merciful as last time.   
But Hanako had asked him to not go armored in everything he had. He lets out a light sigh as he approaches the door before knocking. 

Since going back to help Takemura escape Johnny had been up V's ass about everything and it had gotten to the point as soon as they got to the motel V needed stress relief.   
From everything that had happened in the past not even five hours and also from Johnny. V had downed to blockers and it took Johnyn away but his whole body felt on edge, he felt filled with angry and hate and how horny he was.   
The blockers really didn't mix well with Testortone it was like being filled with even more and he wanted to break things, scream and shout and eat to his hearts content.

Which wasn't something he had felt now in nearly two years, if was like redoing his transition all over again.   
His hormones are completely out of whack and he just needs some kind of release. His eyes shoot to the door when he hears a knock, he doenst know what to do Arasaka is out hunting him down and now he has someone knocking on his door. 

"V, I know you are in here, we must talk. Now" 

V's eyes go wide when he hears Oda's Voice on the other side of the door. He paces the room debating on what he should do, considering Oda hadn't attacked him meant that he wasn't here to fight but he wanted to be sure just in case. V makes his way to the door throwing it open and dragging Oda inside before slamming it shut and pinning Oda to the door. 

"What do you want!" He snarls. Oda is a little taken off guard but he doesn't show it, Oda pushes the Merc away from him giving the man a glare that could kill. 

"Hanako-sama tasked me with giving you a place for the both of you to meet" V Honeslty didn't want to deal with anyone right now, He and Takemura escaped just barely with their lives. "Hanako can go and fuck herse-" he's cut off before he can even finish his sentence, Oda slams V's back into the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about Hanako in such a disrespectful manner" Oda snarls out very lowly, his eyes are aflame, V didn't know wither to be Scared or Horny but he sure as Fuck was both right in this moment. V's hand shoots up gripping Oda's jaw, his fingers dig into both the chrome and flesh as he lets out another snarl at the man. 

One of the Ninja's hands shoot up and wrap around V's throat almost silencing him in the movement. Oda can feel The mercs Adam apple move, they both watch the other for the next move and V is the one to move again. His other hand moves tot he back of Oda's head, his fingers tread thought the dark strans. He tightens his grip pulling the man's hair which make him yelp before he's silenced.  
V pulls Oda to him, lips crash against each other as teeth meet teeth. V bites demon Oda's split lip tasting the blood, they don't pull away but the ninja growls before slamming the Merc into the wall. "Mother Fucker!" V is cut of from anymore insults as Oda shoves his fingers into his mouth and down his throat. V gags squeezing his eyes closed, Oda leans down next to his ear. 

"You act like a Bitch in heat, it's shameful" Oda's pale eyes have a fire and lust behind them, he removes his hand from V's mouth tracing it down V's throat. " You think I act bad you should see yourself, blushing little virgin" Oda's teeth meet V's neck as he bites down hard, not enough to draw blood but enough to cause pain.  
V throws his head back into the wall, the Merc moves his hands down the bodyguards chest pulling and unbuttoning the man's clothing. Oda grabs both of V's hands gripping his wrist and slamming them above his head.

"Behave" that made V chuckle as Oda continues his way down the mercs neck leaving hickeys and bite marks in his wake. 

"Maybe I don't want to behave" V pulls his hands away from Oda before pushing him towards the bed, he lets out a groan as he hits the mattress. V crawls on top of him, hands tangled in the Arasaka guards hair and he pulls him into a kiss again.   
Oda's hands run up V's chest to the top of his shirt before he rips it apart. 

"That's the only shirt I have" V protest as it's thrown off onto the floor, the ninja digs his hands into V's rips. V grinds against Oda feeling the tent in the man's pants.  
"I will get you another if you stop being difficult" V leans down to his ear licking the love gently.

"Then bend me over and fuck me, hard and fast" Oda almost goes feral ad he pushes V off of him and pins him to the bed. His teeth leaving more bite marks down V's body as he pulls down the mercs trousers and boxers,  
V moans head thrown back into the mattress as Oda works his way down the man's body. 

V hooks his legs over Oda's shoulders as he looks down at the man now between his legs. "You better Fuck as good as you fight" Oda let's out a huff as he drags his tongue against V's sex, his hand is in Oda's hair while the other is in the sheets. "Keep that foul mouth shut" V goes to make another smart ass comment but moans as Oda sucks on his clit, He closes his eyes and bites his lip. 

"Is this what it takes to make you quite, having your cunt eaten out" He knows Oda is trying to get him to argue back with him, V grabs the back of the man's head and shoves it back down into his lower regions. 

Pale eyes meet V's again as his lips make work of the mercs body, fingers slipping into his entrance as Oda continues to pleasure him with his tongue. "Maybe I just enjoy watching Corpos eat something not up to their standards" Oda rolls his eyes pushing his tongue in further, he adds 2 more fingers into V,the Merc rocks back onto them letting out small sighs and moans as he gets closer to his end. 

Oda pulls away from V which makes the man he was just eating out whine. The ninja is quick to move to rest on his knees as he unites is sash belt, once it's undone he pops the buttons before pulling the zipper down.   
"What will silverhand think when he finds out your begging to be taken by a 'Corpo' I bet he won't be too pleased" Oda doesn't get undressed just pulls his pants down enough to pull out his lenght and give it a few pumps. 

V spreads his legs to accommodate the bodygaurd, Oda lines himself up before sinking into V. They both moan out at the feeling, V's legs wrap aroudn Oda's hips.  
"What would Takemura think, his student fucking his witness? Even better what would Hanako think" Oda's eyes twitch as he roughly thrust into V, his hands are quickly on Oda's shoulders howling on as the man fucks into him hard and fast without mercy.   
V cries out nails digging into Oda's shoulders drawing blood as the man fucking him bites hard on his chest. Oda pulls out of V flipping him around onto his hands and knees and thirst back into him. 

Oda grips V's hips hard pulling him into each thrust, he lets out throaty moans with each snap of his hips. V cries out with each thrust, drool running down his chin ad he looks back over at Oda. "Harder, faster, please" the Corpo says nothing as he picks up the pace a small smirk on his lips which fades as quickly and it came.   
He twist V into different positions as he snaps his hips into the Merc, Oda had pulled one do V's legs over his shoulder while the other was still around his hip. Oda is relentless in his assault pushing them both to the edge, V's twist more grabbing onto the front of Oda's suit and pulling him in for another kiss of Teeth. 

V reaches his climax and moans into the kiss as Oda continues to slam into him. His body grows warmer and warmer and Oda's moans are soft crys and he chases his climax. He could feel his body getting wetter and wetter with each thrust up until Oda goes to pull out. It's like his insides suddenly tighten again. 

"Oh Fuck Oda!" He cries out rolling his hips back onto the man, Oda's eyes roll back as he continues to slam his way to his finish. When he spills inside of V it feel like a new flame had been set inside of him.   
They both moan and pant V's body quakes with each small movement from Oda. Oda's hud flickers for a second but he pays it no mind he leans over V kissing down his back gently. 

Everything started to feel hotter and he still felt just as hard as he had been to begin with, Oda tosses his suit jacket off on the floor as he slowly rocks back into V. The mercenary melts into his touch rocking back agaisnt him.   
"Oda please more" he cries, the Ninja snaps his hips back into V again pulling closer trying to push himself as far into V's body he could. Oda's hands are back on his clothes undoing his tie and tossing it away before he discards his shirt too.   
They can feel there next orgasm build up.

V cums first, slick between his legs mixed with Oda's seamen, everything felt like it was on fire, Oda followed suit nor long after pumping himself into V once again filling him. They both lay there trying to come.down from their highs only for it to feel more and more like they just couldn't. 

"Oda I think we have been spiked by a Virus" V moans trying to still his hips, Oda leans over his back panting and trying to catch his breath.   
"This is your fault V" they are stuck in an continues loop of pleasure each time the other moves, Oda ties to pull out but each time it courses his hips to buck back into V almost like magnets when pulled to get away.

"Shit Oda if you keep this up I'm going to cum again" V mumbles out trying to focus on anything but the brining pleasure. "Oda I'm calling a Ripper I trust otherwise who knows how long we will be stuck like this" Oda goes to protest but let's a choked out moan as V rocks back onto him.  
V brings up Viks number on his his before calling it. 

Vik looks over to his holo as it rings, the man laying against him shoots up looking around. "relax, just a call" Takemura relaxes back into the chair closing his eyes.   
Vik gets up from the couch to see V's name pop up on the screen. He tries not to panic after the details Goro had given him about the events of that night, Vik quickly anwsers it.

"V are you alright?" Is the first thing he ask. He can hear a groan of someone in the background and V let's out a small laugh, Goro shoots up looking over to him worried. "I'm fine but umm I might need some he-help I've got a situation and I think I've been spiked by a Virus" Vik sighs in relief.   
Goro comes over and Speak up. "V, are you safe and well?" He can hear a select few curses on the end of the line that were Japanese and he knew for sure V didn't speak it.

"Oh um.. He Goro, I'm safe but I need Vik to come to me Asap" there's a small pause on the line before they hear V yell. "Oda stop!" Goro goes Ridged. Oda had found V, what was he going to do to him. " Vik I'm sending my location can you please get here as fast as possible this so getting to much" V cries out as the call ends. 

"Goro calm down I know your worried but tapping a hole into my door isn t going to fix anything, I'm sure V and Oda are both safe, please call down" Goro looks to Vik and let's out a sigh. "It's Oda I'm worried about, V already defeated him one tonight I do not wish to find that he has gotten himself killed out of stupidity" that causes Viktor to laugh. "Well don't they both make a great team" Vik jokes as his eyes went back to the road. 

When Vik and Goro got to the motel location that V had send Vik tries to tell Goro to wait in the car but he waves the doctor off. They walk tot eh door and knock.  
"V are you in there?" Him calls out and he gets a responds really quickly. "Vik thank God! Please become in right now" and both Goro and Viktor step into the apartment to a sight that horrified one and the other just sighs.   
Goro turns away as to not see then both in the state they were and save some if their dignity. 

Oda is hunched over V panting and holding onto him, he nearly snarls at the older man as walks over to them. The shame he felt and the embarrassment of not only being caught with his pants down while being deep in the man under him, but the shame of his mentor having to see him in such a state. V tilts his head to look at Viktor. 

"Hey.. sorry to drag you our this far but umm.. I got spiked by something and it's transferred to him from me and I didn't know who else to call" V tries to quickly explain.  
Vik holds his hand up with a smile "calm down V, I'm not gonna judge, but let's get you both looked at, then I'll have the lecture to you both about safe sex" V's face goes bright red in embarrassment, Vik moves to set up his equipment before getting them to both connect up to it and purging their systems of the virus.

Vik and Takemura head outside and sir down, Viktor lights a cigarette and takes a huff of it before holding it out to Goro how take it and breaths it in. About five minutes later Both V and Oda emerge from the motel looking to the two older men.  
"Oda you an I will be having words on our way back" Goro says before walking over towards the Car Oda had driven him. Vik rolls his eyes shooting V a quick smile before heading back over to his car.

V and Oda stand beside each other.   
"You want to make a run for it and see if we can get away" V whispered only to have Oda glare at him. "You're the reason we are in this situation" he grumbles getting ready to face what ever Takemura was going to say to him,V grabs his arm pulling him back a little.   
"Oda wait" the pale eyed man turns to the Merc only to receive a quick kiss on the lips. "Lets do this again some time" and with that V had made his way over to the car with the older ripper doc sitting on the hood. 

V opens the door and gets into Viks car, he can see Oda walk over to Goro before being told to get into passenger seat. Vik moves to get into the car once he sits down it's quite until after they are driving.   
"You're starting to make a nasty habit of being into trouble with Arasaka bodyguards aren't you" V shoots him a glare before looking back to the road, Vik let out another small chuckle.   
"I.. I wasn't really planning to, just one thing kinda lead to another. Sorry I didn't mean to have to call you out to come save me" Vik moves one of his hands up to ruffle V's hair before it's back on the steering wheel. 

"As long as you look after yourself and are happy I don't care V, just please use a condom next time. And if rather get a call at a random time at night that you need help ranger then to find out a week later you got killed or worse becuase you didn't call" V nods with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you Vik" "anytime Kid" V closes his eyes enjoying the music until he hears that cursed Voice again. "You know when I said 'Fuck Arasaka' I didn't mean Fuck Hanako's Arasaka's fucking bodyguard V" the Merc gets out an annoyed noise as he looks in the mirror to see him. "Nice to see you to Johnny still got a stick up your ass it seems" 

The drive back with Takemura and Oda is tence, the car is two quite. He looks over to Takemura who's eyes are Focus on the road before Oda finally speaks up.   
"Takemura-san.. you deserve an apologize, you should not have had to see me in such a state" Goro's eyes flick over to him as the older takes a sigh.

"Oda that is not what I'm angry about, not even a day ago you were trying to kill V, and now you're hav-" Oda cuts him off quickly even if it is rude. "I did not plan it I wasn't here to do anything but bring V a message fr okm Hanako-sama, things got out of hand and one thing lead to another" Oda goes quite ready for what ever else Takemura was going to say.   
" if you are going to continue seeing V, for our own dignity please use protection so I don't walk in on you both again" Oda nods quickly.   
"Understood Takemura-san" the car is quite again until Oda decided to bring up another topic. "You and the Ripper?"


	3. Sweet Vengeance (Anders hellman x fem V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another heads up I'm Dyslexic as Fuck but I still hope you enjoy.  
> I try to not let that get me down but sometimes I miss words and Yes my Grammar is fucked but this is ow I write and Yes i struggle with it but I enjoy it. This so an out put for my depression and anxiety another way for me to deal with my own illnesses so I do this to try and make someones day. So I hope you all enjoy and let me know if you have a charcater you would like to see or a repeat encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a big thank you to @86maylin who was my Beta and editor for this chapter and it's update 
> 
> Updated: 08/3/2021

V really doesn't like Hellman. He's arrogant, a wimp and the main reason she doesn’t like him was because he insulted Vik.   
She may have only known Vik for four months, but he had done more for her in that short amount of time than anyone, and she'd be damned if she let this snob nosed Corpo talk about Vik that way. 

She just about had it with him and his snobby comments. Considering he has to come with her to see Vik about the biochip. She really didn't want to deal with his bullshit. 

Not only did he talk to Viktor like the ripper doesn't know what he is doing, Hellman had pissed V off enough as it is today with him complaining about everything all the time. 

The Corpo goes on to talk about something again, but she really isn't paying attention about what’s coming out of his mouth as she pushes him down a dark alley.  
"What is the meaning of this, V? " his eyes go wide when she slams his back against the wall. 

Her eyes meet his as she growls. "Shut your fucking mouth Hellman, I’m fed up with all the disrespect you’ve shown. That Ripper you seem to like flaking about is the only reason your little pet project is even still running.

If it wasn't for him both the chip and I would be buried six feet deep and turned into ash by now" he looks almost surprised at her outburst. 

He goes to defend himself with his words only to have her hand cover his mouth. "I don't want to hear whatever you're gonna say, because it seems the moment you open your mouth all that comes out are insults, complaints and rarely something smart.   
So shut the fuck up. " 

Hellman looks at her before pushing her away from him. He pulls at his sleeves inspecting all the wrinkles V caused to his clothing, and V can tell he's ready to give her a piece of his mind so she just interrupts him and shoves him against the side of a garbage bin. 

"V let me g-" he is cut off as she grabs his face and shoves two fingers into his mouth. His eyes close and he lets out a small whimper, which catches V's attention.

She adds another finger into his mouth, pressing down on the back of his tongue making him gag and moan while her other hand goes to his shirt starting to unbutton it,   
"You moan like a whore Anders. Are you getting off to this?" His eyes go wide and tries to protest only to have V's fingers go further down his throat. Anders finally gives in and wraps his lips around her fingers before sucking on them, V smiles to herself seeing the mess he’s making.

She quickly removes her fingers from his mouth and wipes them on his suit, causing him to grumble. "This is really inappropriate V. " he goes to wipe the saliva from the side of his face and walk away only to be pushed again, this time to the ground .

He quickly sits up with his hands supporting behind him. V stands above him looking down at this scummy Corpo rat, and she moves one of her feet and press it into his groin.   
Hellman lets out a breathy moan as she rolls her foot over the tent in his pants.

He falls back to the ground with the sensation, and one of his hands quickly covers his mouth to stop any sounds from escaping as he watches her movement.   
He can feel the increasing pressure on his lower region, but it shortly moved upwards before resting on his chest. 

"Be a good boy Anders and lick my boot. After all, that's all you really are isn't it? A bootlicker. " she moves her boot to be right in front of his mouth.   
She can clearly see the displeasure in his eyes, but he obeys and runs his tongue over her boot. 

There's some sort of satisfaction to watching him, a Corpo cunt, licking her boot and it’s actually getting her wet.   
V moves her boot away, standing above him as she looks down at the mess of a man.   
"Tell me to fuck off and I'll leave. We will never speak about this. " he doesn't say anything, so she begins to unbutton her shorts.   
V pulls them down revealing a wine-red lace, strapped G-string and leather garter belt harness around her waist. 

His eyes widen a little as he looks up at the sight.   
She slowly drops down onto her knees before sitting on his chest, making sure he couldn't move unless she releases him. She knows Johnny would be going off at her if he could, but he would just have to get over it and enjoy the show. 

Anders moves his hands to rest on her thighs. His fingers dig lightly into her flesh the other runs over the straps of both her underwear and the belts.   
"I’m going to ride your face until I'm satisfied. Then if you be a good Corpo boy and wait, I might ride your cock. Does that sound good Anders?" he nods quickly, and V smiles as she moves from sitting on his chest to hovering right above his face. 

Anders licks his lips trying to calm his nerve. What would happen if someone walked down the alley and sees them? What if this information gets back to the higher ups? All sorts of questions run through his mind, but he also wants this so, so badly. 

V pulls the G-string to the side before lowering herself down onto his face, and Anders moans from the smell and taste of her. V rolls her hips lightly, and his nose rubs against her clit as his lips move against her.   
He pushes his tongue into her, rolling it against her inner walls as one of his hands moves to rub her clit. V moans. Her hand in his hair as she tugs the blonde strands, eyes half lidded as she feels the pleasure wash over her. 

"Do all Corpos eat pussy like this or are you just special? " she asks rolling her hips more. With each time his tongue flicks that little patch of flesh inside her.  
V throws her head back letting out a few choice curse words as she grinds down on his face chasing her release. Anders continues to rub her clit as she cums. He moans as he continues to lick and suck until she comes down from her climax. Once V calms down, she moves away from his face and shuffles her body down to his hips.

She grabs his shirt and pulls him up into a kiss. Her hands run through his hair pulling and tugging. It's messy. She can taste herself on his lips. But she doesn’t care. When they pull away, a string of saliva still connects them until V moved down to sit right on his hard on. 

"V please......" he whimpers out as she rolls against him. Her hands go to his belt, clipping and pulling it open. Anders moans as her hands sneak under his pants and brief and strokes on his cock.  
His head rolls back onto the pavement, eyes closed biting his lips. V kept stroking him with one hand while the other works the buttons of his pants before the zipper. When she moves her hand away to pull down both his slacks and brief just enough for his cock to be free, he cries out at the loss of contact. 

V wraps her hand around his length again, and he stutters out a breath as he watches her work her hand up and down his cock. A small band of precum leaks down the head only to be rubbed in by V's fingers.   
V moves her hips to be hovering above his cock, her hand still holding his length as she looks down at him.   
"What do you want Anders? I want to hear you ask for it this time. "   
"V please. I want you, please ride me! " he whimpers. She smirks before slowly sinking down onto his cock. They both moan as he rocks up into her. His grip on her hips tighten with each roll of their hips. 

V leans over him pulling his lips back onto hers as Anders moves his hand back between V's legs, pressing his fingers to her clit. She can feel her climax coming closer again.   
A thought suddenly ran through her mind. One which would be very scandalous for the Corpo under her, but oh so satisfying for herself.  
She overrides part of her system and grins at the mischief. She can feel her lower region becoming tighter with each thrust.  
"Fuck, Anders. " she cries out. Her body is more sensitive than she realized after the override, and she cums from the pleasure it caused. 

Moans and cries leave her mouth as she clenches around him, and Hellman moans with her, rocking up into her as he feels the tightness. He throws his head back onto the pavement, crying out as he reaches orgasm and filling the woman riding him.  
Anders sits up pulling her close as he kissed her, and V runs her hands back through his hair.  
He's panting now trying to come down from the excitement. V still feels so tight around him that it's almost suffocating. 

"V, I think we should go before someone finds us. " he mumbles in her ear and V hums in approval. When she goes to move away, Anders’ hands grip her hips and stops her. "Fuck......V. " they both paused their movement before he talks again. 

"I......I think your systems are having a glitch. Your, your vaginal canal is not letting go of me! " V rolls her hips again only for him to yelp. "V! " Her face now rest in the crook of his neck. One hand gripping his hair and the other grabbing onto the fabric covering his shoulder. 

"Can you get us out of this? You're the one who knows all about everything. " she tries her hardest to keep the amusement out of her voice and make herself sound panicked at the situation, but oh how much she is enjoying it.   
"I don't have any of my equipment to run a full diagnostic. Fuck! " he seems desperate at this point, so she pulls up Viktor’s number and rings it. 

"Hey V, you were here not long ago. Is everything alright?" The ripper on the other end answered.   
"Hi Vik, I......we need help" Viktor could hear another voice yelling at V.   
"V what are you doing!? Do not call that Ripper! "  
"It’s either him or we wait for some poor unfortunate soul to find us Anders. What will it be? "  
"Ah fine! Get him here quickly! "  
"Vik I'm pinging you to my location. Please be discreet. " V says with the small satisfaction that Hellman is going to have to live with the fact that Viktor saved him from this situation. 

"I'll be there soon, let me get my equipment. " with that the call ends and Vik rushes to grab what he needs.   
V and Anders sit in the alley in silence. Anders leans against a wall, while V sits on his lap. They both try to ignore each other and the position they have put themselves in.

"This is your fault V. We never should have done this. "  
"Oh, it’s my fault now? This all happened because you are an asshole with no respect! " She replies, rocking against him earning a groan out of him. 

"Once we get out of this, we are never to talk about it ever again. And I'm never fucking you again. " V says glaring at him.   
The air feels tense with both of them wanting to get as far away from each other as they possibly can, but V isn’t willing to give him the satisfaction. She is going to sit there until Viktor gets here. She will make Hellman suffer the humiliation of needing Vik’s help.

Viktor shows up about five minutes later, walking around the corner to find them. V gives him a wave as Hellman looks away not wanting to be seen.  
"What have you gotten yourself into this time V? " he walks over, sighing with a hint of a small smile.   
"Well as Hellman here said: my 'vaginal canal is not letting go of him' and he's freaking out. I just want to get out of this situation so I can tell him to fuck off. " V growls glaring at the man under her. 

"Link up and we will find out what happened. " Vik says offering her the cord. Once she's hooked up, he runs a full diagnostic check only to find nothing out of place in her system. He looks further only to find that she was the one responsible for her systems 'malfunction'.

He wants to laugh. This was all a setup on her side. She really must have wanted to humiliate him if she’s willing to go this far.   
"I've done a system purge. Everything should go back to normal in a few seconds. V I'm going to need you to come back to the clinic with me so I can make sure this doesn't happen again. Don't want to get another instance where you're caught with your pants down.

" he chuckles as he lets her disconnect.   
He packs his stuff before walking around the corner, giving them both some privacy. He can hear them both arguing and V yells at the Corpo to fuck off before she rounds the corner to meet him. 

The walk back to the clinic is quiet before he speaks up. "What he do to piss you off so much that you seized up your own systems? " she smiles to herself before looking back to Vik. 

"He was talking shit about you, so I did the one thing I knew would humiliate him: put him in a position where you’re the only one who could help. " Vik lets out a true laugh as he shakes his head.   
"Remind me not to get on your bad side V. "  
"You could never Vik. "

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like the one shots and want more based of them I am happy to write them so let m3 know if you want a continuation.


End file.
